SECRETOS A VOCES
by Adrel Black
Summary: Los secretos se pierden en la maraña intricada de temores y valores con los que los seres humanos tejen su vida. Pero un secreto que es conocido por todos ¿sigue siendo un secreto? / Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Hola de nuevo, algunas puntualizaciones antes de comenzar a leer.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea quien más, mía solo es la historia y la hice sin ánimo de lucro, y para que el Imperio Baker Street gane el rally claro, pero no creo que eso cuente.

La historia fue beteada por la incansable Lenayuri, gracias de nuevo, Lena. Hiciste un trabajo inmejorable.

Por último: "Marchar Separados, Pero Atacar Unidos. Gloria a Baker Street".

* * *

 **SECRETOS A VOCES**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

 **Edición**

 _ **Lenayuri**_

* * *

Las personas guardan secretos, los motivos para hacerlo pueden ser tan variados como la civilización humana. Van desde el amor, el dolor, la vergüenza, la modestia, la paz hasta la guerra. Los secretos se pierden en la maraña intricada de temores y valores con los que los seres humanos tejen su vida.

Pero un secreto que es conocido por todos ¿sigue siendo un secreto?

* * *

John se deja caer en su sillón mientras mira a Sherlock de pie encima del sofá, pegando más y más fotografías en la pared, líneas de hilos de colores van de un lado a otro del collage vinculando anotaciones, fechas, fotos, con otras formando una telaraña de colores extravagantes.

Sherlock baja del sofá y mira desde el centro de la sala su trabajo, como si fuera un director mirando la escenografía de su obra.

—Creí que no teníamos casos —dice John, Sherlock no lo mira, sigue pensando, pero luego de un rato de silencio responde.

—No los tenemos.

— ¿Y esto es…?

—Un caso antiguo.

John se pone de pie y presta atención a las fotografías con curiosidad, sin duda se ven antiguas, mujeres todas ellas.

—Muy antiguo ¿no?

—1969.

John asiente. El aburrimiento de Sherlock debe haber llegado a límites insospechados si se detiene a pensar en un caso de 1969, por otro lado, la onda gélida que azota Londres hace imposible la salida, lo más probable es que si intentaran poner un pie fuera del departamento terminarían de culo sobre la banqueta cristalizada, así que es mejor tenerlo en casa que correr tras él, acompañado de ráfagas de viento de más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora y temperaturas de varios grados bajo cero.

— ¿Porque es interesante?

—Nunca detuvieron al culpable.

— ¿Por qué te interesa ahora?

—Lestrade no va a llamar, ni siquiera los criminales se atreverían a salir con el frío que hace, —para apoyar su dicho se acerca a la ventana y John le sigue, fuera la ciudad se ve extrañamente ausente —tú no jugarás al cluedo conmigo, así que tenemos que matar el tiempo.

John le mira con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock sigue mirando la calle, ni un auto pasa por Baker Street, Speedy's está cerrado, la Señora Hudson decidió ir a hacer compañía a la Señora Turner, así que John y Sherlock están solos.

Cuando se vive con Sherlock se aprende a esperar este tipo de pasatiempos bizarros, de modo que John resignado a su suerte, se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Sherlock.

—Prepararé algo de té.

Cuando John regresa de la cocina Sherlock está mirando la pared, John no alcanza a comprender que es lo que hay de especial en este caso. Usualmente los momentos de aburrimiento de Sherlock se caracterizan por dos circunstancias con las que John está, ahora, especialmente familiarizado.

Una es, sus arranques de sociopatía, los momentos en que se comporta especialmente mal, deduciendo cosas que ha John le gustaría mantener en privado, como los motivos por los que su última novia le botó, o por qué John, a pesar de haber pasado la semana planeando una noche de chicos con Lestrade o con Stamford, regresa temprano a casa.

La otra —y diametralmente opuesta —son sus momentos de infantilismo, esos instantes en los que Sherlock se comporta como un adolescente, los instantes en los que hace berrinches, le retira la palabra, dispara a las paredes o peor aún utiliza los electrodomésticos y demás aditamentos de la cocina para sus descabellados experimentos, solucionando las posteriores explosiones con un "lo siento John, tenía que saber si los ojos humanos estallaban a determinada temperatura" o cualquier otra cosa igual de turbulenta.

Pero ahora, a pesar de que ha pasado más de doce horas encerrado en Baker Street, sin más compañía que John, no parece al borde de alguna manía, por el contrario parece enfocado. El Doctor deja sendas tazas de té en la mesa de centro y se detiene al lado de Sherlock.

— ¿Qué es lo que estamos mirando?

—No tengo idea —responde Sherlock y aquellas palabras toman por sorpresa a John.

— ¿Puedes contarme de que se trata?

—En 1969 una mujer —Sherlock señala una de las fotografías, una mujer con un peinado característico de los 60's les regresa una sonrisa tímida, parecía rondar los veintitantos o los treinta y pocos —fue encontrada muerta, la había estrangulado con sus propias medias. Luego de ese descubrimiento, hubo otras dos muertes, todas fueron violadas y estranguladas.

John torció un poco la boca, el saber los detalles escabrosos sobre la muerte de las personas era su parte menos favorita del trabajo.

—Bueno, puedo notar un patrón, —dice intentando seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de Sherlock, —todas parecen —John busca la manera de expresarlo sin ser insultante —la esposa de alguien, o la madre de alguien.

—Exacto —dice Sherlock — ¿entiendes?

John piensa durante un segundo, pero no, la verdad es que no entiende.

—No —murmura.

Sherlock bufa.

—Todas eran casadas, la mayoría tenía hijos, todas desaparecieron de salones de baile a los que habían acudido solas.

— ¿Dices que eran infieles, que las asesinó por ser infieles? Una especie de vengador de _hombres engañados._

—Es una teoría —aceptó Sherlock —es mejor que la de la policía.

— ¿Cuál era la teoría de la policía?

—Ninguna. La policía jamás tuvo ni idea de porque o como elegía a esas mujeres.

—Entiendo que nunca se resolvió, pero no entiendo porque despertó tu interés.

—Por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Lo recordé hace un rato mientras leías la Biblia, la policía de Glasgow le bautizó como Bible John, porque recitaba versículos completos de la biblia a las personas con las que hablaba.

—Supongo que, tratándose de ti, debería sentirme halagado.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué las personas son infieles, John?

John se sintió sorprendido ante la pregunta, él nunca había sido infiel, para ser honestos, John nunca había tenido una relación lo suficientemente fuerte con alguien como para ser infiel. Además la mirada que Sherlock le lanzaba en aquel momento no ayudaba para nada, era profunda, concentrada, directa a sus ojos.

—No lo sé, supongo que por tedio, aburrimiento, aventura, secretos.

—Serías una pésima pareja ¿no?

— ¿Qué? —John no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, él siempre había demostrado ser sumamente leal, ¿acaso no era leal hasta el tuétano a Sherlock?, aunque claro que Sherlock y él no eran una pareja, John sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando las ideas molestas de su cabeza. — ¿Por qué crees que yo sería una mala pareja?

—Te aburrirías, —de pronto la calefacción pareció estar demasiado alta, de pronto a John se le antojaba estar afuera, en el aire frío de Londres, cayendo de culo sobre la banqueta, no le habría importado, cualquier cosa para huir de la mirada descobijada de Sherlock.

—Yo me aburriría ¿yo, Sherlock? —A oídos de John aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado personales, demasiado a reproche —no soy yo el que pega de tiros a la pared porque está aburrido, Sherlock.

—Eres adicto a la adrenalina —Sherlock desvió la vista de nuevo hacia la pared —si tu pareja no pudiera ponerte en el peligro necesario, la abandonarías.

—Sherlock, —John no entendía porque tenía que defenderse, pero era imperioso que lo hiciera, no podía permitir que Sherlock implicara su falta de lealtad —yo no abandono a las personas.

— ¿También guardarías secretos?

— ¿Qué?

—Secretos —Sherlock lo miró de nuevo, —tú lo dijiste secretos.

—Todas las personas tienen secretos Sherlock.

John se apartó de aquel hombre y sus palabras extrañas, como si se apartara del fuego, se dejó caer en su sillón, ahora que lo pensaba quizás hubiera preferido jugar cluedo. Tomó el té de la mesita de malas maneras, ya estaba frío, se había perdido gran parte de su sabor, aun así, por hacer algo, apuró un trago.

Sherlock se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente mirando a John, sin previo aviso murmuró: —Yo no.

—Tu no ¿qué?

—Yo no tengo secretos.

—Todos tenemos secretos.

— ¿Tienes secretos? —preguntó el detective de pronto interesado.

—Todos los tienen.

—Yo no.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sherlock? Todas las personas nos guardamos cosas.

—Yo no —John sonrió y miró a Sherlock con unos ojos que claramente decían "estás mintiendo y los dos lo sabemos" —no miento, pregunta, no hay secretos en mi vida.

— ¿Dónde vivías antes de vivir aquí?

—Tenía un pequeño departamento en Cardiff.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo habías dicho? —le dijo el Doctor.

—Porque tú nunca lo preguntaste, no sabía que te interesara.

«Bien, buena respuesta» pensó John, de modo que habría que buscar otro enfoque.

— ¿Qué problema tuvieron tú y Mycroft? ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

—Siempre ha sido un pomposo, siempre con su pelo relamido, intentando ser el más correcto de la habitación, es demasiado cuidadoso.

— ¿Solo es eso Sherlock?

Sherlock asintió, John francamente se había imaginado montones de historias rebuscadas sobre la hermandad-enemistad que había entre los Holmes, ninguna de ellas era tan infantil como aquello, todas tenían que ver con infancias marcadas por la genialidad de los hermanos, grandes secretos de la familia, quizás algo más psicológico, algo más poco convencional, pero no. Miró a Sherlock a los ojos, Sherlock le escrutaba.

— ¿De qué pensabas que se trataba? —Preguntó el detective, John se encogió de hombros — ¿lo ves?

Obviamente John estaba perdiendo el punto, tendría que haber algo, algo que hiciera que Sherlock estuviera lo suficientemente incómodo como para no desear decirlo.

— ¿Tu primer beso?

Sherlock se removió incómodo en su sillón: —No hay nada que decir al respecto.

John sonrió.

—Porque es un secreto.

—No, porque —la mirada de Sherlock miró hacia otro lado —porque nunca he dado un beso a alguien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no…? —John se echó un poco adelante en su sillón — ¿Nunca?

—No. Cuando fui adolescente nunca pareció importante y después, —Sherlock se mordió los labios —nunca… hubo alguien.

John asintió, Sherlock y él nunca habían sido dados a las confesiones mutuas, básicamente su relación se basaba en muchos silencios, mucha indisposición emocional y la adicción a la aventura, pero por algún motivo, John encontró agradable la charla, ahí solos en Baker Street, con la chimenea ardiendo al rojo vivo y Londres en silencio.

— ¿Nunca…? —John se mordió los labios, necesitaba saber, era una pregunta que había deseado hacer desde aquella confusa plática en Angelo's, — ¿tú nunca… has estado enamorado?

John miró de inmediato la chimenea, era mucho más fácil esperar una respuesta si rehuía los ojos de Sherlock.

—Bueno, antes creí que se trataba solamente de reacciones químicas en el cerebro, y mi cerebro siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para detenerse en esas pequeñeces.

— ¿Antes? —John no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos, aun contra su voluntad, se movieron hacia Sherlock. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

—Conocí a alguien, hace un tiempo.

El alma de John se cayó hasta sus pies. Sherlock había conocido a alguien, si Sherlock se enamorara…, John jamás había contado con esa variante, su respiración se volvió pesada. Si Sherlock se enamorara de "alguien", si de pronto Sherlock quisiera vivir con alguien más, si de pronto el detective decidiera irse, John sintió algo burbujeante a la altura de su estómago.

John estaría muy contento si Sherlock consiguiera enamorarse, si Sherlock sintiera eso, pero se dio cuenta que él, por su parte estaría devastado, feliz por Sherlock, pero arrasado por dentro.

—Eso es —«horrible» pensó John —genial Sherlock.

Secretos, un secreto más para la colección de secretos de John Watson, nunca lo diría, dejaría a Sherlock que volara, que se fuera, que fuera feliz, a cambio él convertiría su mundo de nuevo en aquella masa gris que había sido antes de Sherlock Holmes. Para ser sinceros, parecía un trato justo, su vida que había sido buena a cambio de los sentimientos de Sherlock, John era un soldado, sabía que algunas veces había que sacrificarse por el bien mayor y en su vida, Sherlock, era el bien más grande de todos.

Sherlock aun así parecía triste, sus ojos eran extraños, así, sin ningún velo cubriéndoles, limpios de locuras, de bordes afilados.

—Eso es muy bueno Sherlock —John acercó un poco su sillón. Sherlock parecía atemorizado y John se sintió en la obligación de tranquilizarlo —estar enamorado es bueno.

—No en mi caso.

— ¿Por qué?

—La otra persona no está —John pudo ver como Sherlock tragaba, los músculos de su garganta, tensándose intentando pasar el nudo ahí formado —interesada.

John hizo un sonido de negación ¿en qué mundo, en que universo sería posible que alguien no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Sherlock? Era un ser humano complicado, difícil, pero profundamente leal, John había estado ahí cuando lanzó a un hombre por la ventana por agredir a la Señora Hudson, eso hablaba de su alma, de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos eran tan cristalinos ahora y John pensó que si permitía a la persona de la que se había enamorado entrar, no había manera que no correspondiera, y luego estaba, desde luego, su hermosura, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo. John negó con la cabeza, era un pésimo momento para aquellos pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has dicho? —Sherlock negó — ¿entonces no lo sabes?

—Él solo se ha mostrado interesado en mujeres.

— ¿Él? —el pecho de John se sofocó, de inmediato en su mente la imagen de Lestrade apareció, revoloteando, Gregory era sin duda guapo y John siempre se había preguntado cual era el motivo por el que Sherlock parecía tolerar tan bien al Inspector.

—Te lo dije, las mujeres no son mi área.

—Yo, no quiero inmiscuirme en algo tan personal como esto Sherlock, pero creo que quizás deberías decírselo, en realidad no sabes lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Aunque John sabía que Lestrade había estado casado siempre podía tener inclinaciones por ambos sexos, al final era lo que a John le sucedía, prefería a las mujeres, pero sus enamoramientos más profundos habían sido por hombres. James Sholto y Sherlock Holmes eran prueba de ello.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

— ¿Y si no? Es un juego de cincuenta/cincuenta, Sherlock. Puede rechazarte o aceptarte; el punto es si vale el riesgo.

—Él valdría cualquier riesgo.

John sintió su estómago retorcerse, tuvo que aclarar su garganta en un intento que su voz sonara firme.

—Entonces inténtalo.

—Si yo tengo su amistad, y se lo digo, y él se va, voy a quedarme solo.

John no podía más, necesitaba un momento a solas, necesitaba golpear algo, sacar aquella sensación, poder soltar el aire contenido, necesitaba poner distancia entre este instante y él.

—Sé que no es ningún consuelo, pero si él te rechaza, yo siempre voy a estar ahí, —aquello había sonado tan mal, como si John se estuviera ofreciendo de premio de consolación, de modo que intento recomponer un poco la frase —siempre vamos a ser compañeros —su mano se deslizó hacia adelante y dio una palmada en el hombro de Sherlock.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos durante mucho rato, ambos mirando la chimenea, ambos lanzando miradas de soslayo, cuando creían que el otro no miraba. John feliz de que Sherlock se diera una oportunidad para sentir, pero aterrorizado por su posible abandono, el otro feliz de la compañía, pero aterrorizado de hacer algún movimiento en falso.

—Es tarde —dijo John, mirando su reloj un rato después, las once con diez —creo que iré a dormir un poco, esperemos que el frío haya amainado para mañana.

Sherlock asintió aun mirando la chimenea, John se puso de pie, pero antes de retirarse puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Sherlock. El detective le miró, sus ojos reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea y era hermoso y terrible a la vez, John puso la espalda recta, como un soldado y trato de adoptar lo mejor que pudo su voz de Capitán John H. Watson.

—Si necesitas, algo, si puedo ayudar, estoy ahí.

Sherlock asintió y puso su mano sobre la mano de John, juntas, sobre el hombro de Sherlock, John sintió su pulso acelerarse y el corazón retumbar. Luego asintió, en una especie de saludo militar y pisando fuerte se fue hacia su habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado horas, desde que salió huyendo del salón, en un principio se dedicó a mirar la ventisca desde la ventana, con la mente en blanco. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, se sentía dividido, una parte de él deseaba nunca haber tenido esa conversación, haber ignorado las extrañas ideas de Sherlock y haberse retirado solo, a su alcoba, como siempre, una parte de él deseaba gritarle a Sherlock por su necedad, por su estupidez. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock haberse enamorado de otro, cuando John siempre había estado ahí?

Era la historia de su vida, eso le pasaba por que siempre se enamoraba de personas inalcanzables, con el Mayor Sholto había sido lo mismo, era su superior y no solo eso, por principio le había impresionado, su casi metro noventa, sus ojos duros, su voz de mando. Había visto hombres morir a su cargo, le había visto asesinar, sangrar, había sido testigo de su fiereza y de su valentía, y claro había caído enamorado como un adolescente. Aunque John no había andado suspirando por los rincones, eso no se hace cuando estás en guerra, sin embargo, su lealtad y fidelidad a las órdenes del Mayor habían sido inquebrantables, sin dudarlo habría seguido a aquel hombre a cada uno de los confines del desierto de Afganistán, esa era la forma en que John Watson demostraba su amor.

¿Y no había hecho lo mismo por Sherlock? Correr por Londres sin rumbo, dejando atrás un trabajo seguro, una pensión por invalidez del ejército, novias al por mayor.

John soltó un suspiro ahogado, no había llorado desde que su padre había echado a Harry de casa, cuando entendió que él jamás podría decir lo que él realmente era. Se había matriculado en la facultad de medicina para demostrarle a su padre que tenía un hijo tan inteligente como esperaba, luego se había enlistado en el ejército para demostrar su hombría y después había pasado años lejos. Su padre había muerto mientras él estaba en servicio.

En cuanto a James Sholto simplemente no era capaz de corresponder, ambos lo sabían, John lo veía en sus maneras, ambos sabían lo que había en la mirada del otro. Pero mientras que John se había enamorado, James, no podía sentir de la misma manera.

Sexo detrás de una barraca había sido todo lo que compartieron apenas un día antes de que enviaran a Sholto herido a casa luego de llevar, y perder, a un escuadrón de " _cuervos_ ".

Aun con eso John había estado conforme, estaba enamorado y la otra persona, por el motivo que fuera, simplemente no podía enamorarse, estaba bien para John.

Luego, cuando Sherlock había llegado, después de aquella mítica frase _"casado con el trabajo"_ John también había estado conforme. Estaba enamorado de Sherlock lo había sentido prácticamente desde el inicio, había sentido una fascinación insana desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero después de los acontecimientos en la piscina, el haberse ofrecido a morir por él, eso le había marcado como enamorado de nuevo. Y aunque Sherlock era incapaz de devolver sus sentimientos aun así, John había estado satisfecho con ello, sentía como un honor el poder vivir con ese ser que parecía más una especie de semidiós en lugar de un hombre.

En su mente, se conocía a sí mismo y aceptaba aquello como un hecho, al final de cuentas, estaba bastante al tanto de sus limitaciones era bajo, ojeroso, su cuerpo ya no era lo que había sido, su interés por la vestimenta era prácticamente nulo y aunque claro que no era un imbécil, tampoco estaba a la altura de un genio como Sherlock, así que de alguna manera sentía como un obsequio poder estar al lado del detective en sus carreras desaforadas por los tejados de Londres.

John se quedó un rato mirando el techo, un suspiro salió de su garganta, apretó los ojos en un afán de que no escapara ninguna lágrima, una cosa era que Sherlock no fuera capaz de devolver sus sentimientos, otra muy distinta era que estuviera enamorado de alguien más, eso dolía, dolía como aquella bala que le había destrozado el hombro.

Poco a poco la mente de John se fue quedando en blanco, intentó convencerse de que debía estar feliz por su amigo y que debía dormir, cuando sus ojos acababan de cerrarse escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—John —la voz de Sherlock, en un tono muy quedo, le llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado — ¿estás dormido, John?

El Doctor estuvo tentado a no contestar, a fingir que realmente estaba dormido, lo último que necesitaba era a Sherlock murmurando confidencias en la oscuridad de su habitación. Luego recordó sus propias palabras de hacía unas horas " _yo no abandono a las personas_ ".

—No Sherlock, pasa.

Encendió la luz de su lámpara y recibió al detective vestido en pijama y con una bata azul encima del conjunto, iba descalzo y su cabello estaba alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él compulsivamente. John se sentó sobre la cama y preguntó:

— ¿Está todo bien, Sherlock? —El detective negó con la cabeza — ¿qué sucede?

—Necesito que sigamos hablando, John —John asintió y esperó, Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a John — ¿Qué pasa si él quiere besarme y yo no sé qué hacer?

—Pues… se franco con él, dile que nunca has besado a nadie y… déjate llevar, —John se sintió muy cansado en aquel momento —besar no es una ciencia, Sherlock, no es algo que se aprenda, cada quien besa diferente, no hay una manera correcta de hacerlo, es una especie de ensayo y error.

—Pero yo no tengo tiempo para ensayar.

—No te precipites, el hecho de que te hayas enamorado no quiere decir que sea la persona correcta, quizás lo sea —aclaró John al ver como Sherlock iba a protestar —pero también puede ser que no, todos nos hemos sentido enamorados alguna vez y luego nos damos cuenta que la persona no es lo que esperábamos.

—Pero yo lo conozco, yo sé cómo es él y sé que es la persona correcta.

—Pues díselo, es lo mejor —John intentó componer una sonrisa mientras Sherlock asentía y tomaba aire.

Un momento de silencio antes de soltar.

—John —miró un poco al vacío, como recomponiendo sus ideas —cuando te conocí por primera vez, cuando nos vimos en St. Barts yo supe que había algo distinto en ti.

John pensó que estaba intentado agradecer la plática, no tenía ni idea que se enfrentaba a una confesión.

—Sí, bueno… —Sherlock levantó una de sus manos, como pidiéndole que no le interrumpiera y continuó.

—Pero aquella noche en la piscina, —John levantó entonces la vista, obligándose a que las expectativas no se formaran en su cabeza —aquella noche en que te ofreciste a morir por mí, entonces lo entendí John, yo también estaba dispuesto a morir por ti en ese momento, entendí que no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti, pero también entendí que no quería morir, que no quería que tu murieras porque, necesitaba la vida para estar contigo.

John estaba petrificado, nunca jamás, nadie, hombre o mujer, le había dicho nada parecido. Por el contrario, John era quien estaba siempre dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, su seguridad, para salvar a los otros, pero pensar en que algo, o alguien, tan bello y fascinante como Sherlock ofreciera su existencia a cambio de la pobre vida de un soldado lisiado, era horrible y fascinante a la vez.

—Yo sé que…, bueno… —Sherlock apretó un poco frunció las cejas —tu…, a ti te gustan las mujeres, —John abrió la boca para interrumpir pero de nuevo la mano de Sherlock le detuvo, era como si pensara, que si se interrumpía le iba a faltar el valor —y no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, es solo que no puedo seguir funcionando así, yo no puedo concentrarme, todo lo que hago, lo que trato de hacer, siempre estás interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Está bien si quieres salir con mujeres incluso si encuentras a alguien, yo voy a ser el primero que se sienta feliz por ti, pero ya no podía guardarlo.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama de un salto e hizo amago de irse, pero John fue más rápido y le tomó de la muñeca. El Doctor, reconoció en las palabras de Sherlock sus propios pensamientos, y se sintió embargado por algo tan profundo que ni siquiera debía de tener un nombre.

—No te vayas así, no te vayas como si no hubieras dicho nada.

—No puedo —Sherlock seguía mirando la puerta —quedarme a ver como echó nuestra amistad por la borda…

La voz de Sherlock estaba tan rota.

—Eso era un secreto Sherlock —el detective se vuelve a mirar a su compañero al detectar una sonrisa en su voz.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no tenías secretos, pero lo hacías, —John se ayudó con sus manos para puntualizar —eso era un secreto.

—Sí, —Sherlock asintió quedamente —supongo que lo era.

—Voy a soltarte Sherlock si me prometes que me escucharás —Sherlock jaló de su muñeca aun sujeta por el firme agarre del militar —te quedarás y escucharás un secreto que voy a contarte —Sherlock se volvió intrigado — ¿lo harás? —el moreno asintió.

—Después me iré.

—Sí, si después quieres irte, voy a dejarte ir —Sherlock se volvió entrecerrando los ojos, como buscando la cláusula oculta en aquella frase, las letras pequeñas. —Es más, si después de lo que tengo que decirte quieres que finjamos que esta conversación nunca pasó, lo haré Sherlock. Fingiré que nunca dijiste lo que dijiste, tú borraras estos momentos de tu memoria y seguiremos siendo como siempre —luego de un momento de silencio John presionó — ¿hecho?

—Hecho —respondió Sherlock.

—Siéntate, —Sherlock volvió a ocupar su lugar a un lado de la cama, mientras John se sentaba contra el respaldo, —cuando Harry les dijo a nuestros padres que era lesbiana mi padre la desconoció, le echó de la casa, prácticamente le dijo que era un fenómeno y no quiso saber nunca más de ella. —John miró a Sherlock a la cara — ¿quieres saber un secreto? —Sherlock asintió —ella no era el único "fenómeno" en aquella casa —John se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Pero —Sherlock negaba con la cabeza —tú y todas esas mujeres.

—Siempre te he dicho que no soy gay.

— ¿Eres…?

—Bisexual, —respondió John.

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó, cambió de color en un momento, fue como si de pronto la luz del sol iluminara la habitación.

— ¿Entonces tengo una posibilidad?

John soltó una risita ahogada y negó, el rostro de Sherlock pasó de la luz a la sombra en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Quieres otro secreto, tonto? —Sherlock frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llamara tonto —hace años me enamoré de un hombre, en el ejército —Sherlock desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado, incómodo de escuchar aquello —espera, déjame terminar, él era muy parecido a ti…

—Lo dudo —gruño Sherlock en respuesta.

—Era un antisocial engreído, —Sherlock bufó de nuevo, —cuando te conocí me fascinaste porque me lo recordabas.

—No quiero que estés conmigo porque te recuerdo a otro.

—Déjame terminar, él nunca correspondió, —Sherlock miraba silencioso —estuvimos juntos una vez, al día siguiente le hirieron y lo devolvieron a casa, nunca volvimos a vernos, meses después me hirieron a mí y volví a casa también, luego te conocí. Al principio creí que me sentía así porque me recordabas un poco a él, luego cuando te conocí más me di cuenta que son opuestos, él no era capaz de sentir, el sentimiento, estaba —John abarcó su pecho con las manos —dañado, el solo entendía su vida si la sacrificaba por algo mayor, algo más que si mismo, creo que en ese sentido yo era muy poca cosa para él.

—Que estúpido —dijo Sherlock indignado e hizo a John sonreír aún más.

—Sí, cuando te conocí, creí que eras igual, arriesgando la vida para probar tu inteligencia, —Sherlock le miró por entre el flequillo que le había caído a los ojos —dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo y yo lo acepté, pero hubo algo, el día que Moriarty me ató al chaleco de explosivos, hubo un solo instante en el que creíste que yo era Moriarty, y lo que vi en tus ojos ese día… —John se acercó un poco más y tomó la barbilla de Sherlock, levantando su rostro, obligándole a mirarle —me di cuenta que sentías, quizás no me amaras, pero era importante para ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento fuera el viento azotó las ventanas y las luces parpadearon.

—Nunca he besado a nadie —repitió Sherlock.

John se acercó un poco más: —Solucionemos eso —murmuró mientras rozaba los labios de Sherlock apenas.

John intentaba no profundizar, intentaba solo ser sutil, llevar a Sherlock lentamente, solo con sus labios. Cuando John deslizó su lengua en la boca de Sherlock éste aspiró fuertemente en sorpresa, pero John fue insistente, rebuscando por los rincones, en sus dientes, en su paladar, invitando a su lengua a unirse al baile. John se retiró lentamente solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Sherlock con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, apenas pudo contenerse, Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente, el deseo ardía en ellos.

—John —la voz enronquecida hizo que John le deseara aún más.

—Vamos con calma —Sherlock solo asintió.

—John —el soldado se deslizó dejando un lugar en la cama para Sherlock, —John… enséñame.

John siguió besando a Sherlock durante lo que parecieron horas, las manos de Sherlock acariciaban con dejadez la espalda de John, paso poco tiempo antes de que intentara arrancarle la playera.

—Tranquilo, —murmuró John, —es sobre ti esta vez…

—Pero…

—Hay tiempo.

John desnudó con cuidado el cuerpo de Sherlock, con devoción se dedicó a adorarlo, los ojos plateados, los labios perfectos, la piel pálida, los pezones rosados, el rastro de vello negro que comenzaba en el pecho y se perdía en su entrepierna, las extremidades fuertes, pero la culminación de John fue cuando tomó el miembro de Sherlock en la boca y el detective jadeó poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento.

John deseó en aquel momento tener la capacidad de Sherlock, quería almacenar ese recuerdo, esa imagen en su memoria por toda su vida, Sherlock pasó las manos por el cabello de John una y otra vez.

John lo miraba desde su posición, la boca entreabierta, los ojos apretados y los murmullos ahogados que sonaban como su nombre.

—John —los ojos de Sherlock mortalmente apretados, su cabeza balanceándose de un lado a otro en la almohada, regando su cabello negro como tinta —John… John… _mi_ John… no puedo más John…

John se retiró un poco y tomo el astil en su mano, su saliva, mezclada con el preseminal de Sherlock resbalaba naturalmente, le tomó menos de un minuto llevarlo al orgasmo. Pero lo que más llenó su pecho, es que en la cumbre del éxtasis, Sherlock solo tuvo voz para gritar su nombre.

John tomó su playera y con ella limpió su mano y el vientre de Sherlock, luego se dejó caer al lado del moreno, que apenas lo sintió al alcance de sus manos, lo atrajo y siguió besándole.

— ¿Todo es así?

—Todo es mejor.

— ¿Este va a ser nuestro secreto? —preguntó Sherlock con la frente contra la de John.

—Sí, —respondió John —puede serlo.

—Mi hermano, Molly, Lestrade, la Señora Hudson, todas las novias que alguna vez tuviste y básicamente toda Inglaterra piensan que nos acostamos desde que nos conocimos.

John sonrió con deleite, ni en sus mejores sueños la vida era tan maravillosa como en aquel momento.

— ¿Has oído de los secretos a voces?

* * *

Listo, ojalá les haya gustado.

Por si ha alguien le interesa Bible John realmente existió y nunca fue detenido, hubo un hombre llamado Peter Tobin, a quien se detuvo por los asesinatos de unas jóvenes muchos años después en los 90's pero murió sin nunca haber confesado los asesinatos de los 60's. Ahí se los dejo de tarea.

Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews en esta historia recuerden que es la forma de apoyar al Imperio Baker Street.

Espero hayan disfrutado.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
